


Not Those Idiots Again

by LinlawTrencher (DoctorGiratina)



Category: Marianas Trench, Music - Fandom, bands - Fandom, canada - Fandom
Genre: Canada, Concerts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Fun, car crashes, dry beginning, saskatchewan, younger ian casselman, younger josh ramsay, younger matt webb, younger mike ayley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGiratina/pseuds/LinlawTrencher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aura is the best friend of a Marianas Trench megafan. She begins to despise the band after her friend talks nonstop about how great they are. But she loves her friend. So when the band announces their new tour, she goes out and buys the best VIP tickets that money can buy for her and her bestie. She has already come to the conclusion of this being a massive drain on her funds from which she will never benefit. But what will she think after she meets them with her best friend there to push her?</p><p>The first few chapters might be really boring because I have to set everything up and nothing really happens. </p><p>Someone is going to die. I'm sorry.<br/>Imported from the DoctorGiratina Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Tour Announcement Day 1(10 days to announcement)

Oh my god. If I have to listen to my best friend talk about that stupid band one more time, I'm going to scream. She never stops talking about them. She has a calendar full of dates relating to them. And I hate myself for knowing so many of them from her. In fact, there's an album anniversary coming up soon an- UGHHHHHHH why do I know that?  
"Hey Aura!" I hear someone call to me.  
I turn and see my best friend running up to me.  
"Morning, Aura!" She says cheerfully with a blue earbud in her hand that she has clearly just pulled out to talk to me.  
"Yeah morning to you too, Kiki," I say dryly, just waiting for the flood of new bullshit.  
"Guess what!!!!" She starts visibly shaking with excitement.  
I sigh in resignation. I have to listen to her excited babble. Someone does. "What?" I respond.  
"Marianas Trench is getting ready to release their new tour dates!" She throws her arms in the air in celebration as she says this.  
"Cool," I respond.  
"Oh, I hope they come to our province..." She says, calming down mildly. "Just think," she continues, "what if I could get my hands on one of those VIP passes and," she gasps, "and MEET them!"  
"Calm down."  
"Oh but Aura, I can't! What if I meet the band and they say 'wow Kiki you're so cool. You should come hang in the bus after the show. Or better yet, you could just come with us for the rest of the tour and bring us water and stuff backstage!' Oh my god Aura! Just imagine!!"  
"Yeah, that's gonna happen," I respond, rolling my eyes.  
"You don't have to ruin my dream," Kiki frowns at me. "I know it's not really a possibility. But what if-"  
"Hey is that our bus?" I say, cutting her off, "we better hurry to the stop before it leaves us. The professor won't like it if we're late again."  
"We aren't done here yet," she says, pointing at me ferociously before heading to the bus stop with me tailing behind.  
Yeah I know we aren't. You've got about 30 more unrealistic scenarios to tell me about, I think as we get on our bus that we just barely made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: it's pretty short. I know. Expect them to be sorta short for a little while. The pre tour announcement stuff just isn't as exciting for me to write the plot of. Sorry!


	2. Before the Tour Announcement Day 7(3 days to announcement)

Kiki hasn't stopped talking about how excited she is for the tour announcement. Each day she gets more and more excited as tiny details get released.  
"It's definitely a Canadian tour!" She said two days ago.  
"Okay," I responded.  
"They're touring with a bunch of guitars! Including the maple leaf one that Josh calls 'The Patriot' and I'm so excited!" She said yesterday.  
"I know you're excited. Believe me, I know."

Today she comes running up with an incredibly excited look.  
"I got a message from that fancorps thing I'm a part of and I was told to expect an announcement soon! Oh my god can you believe it??? It's so close. Oh my god what if they don't come here though??? Oh I would die! They just _have_ to come here!" She bursts out.  
I swear she is insane and completely obsessed with these guys. It doesn't seem healthy but I guess whatever makes her happy. Who knows, maybe there's a reason she needs to obsess over them so much.  
"Anyways," she starts to drone on about some of their music and what some of their songs mean and blah blah blah.  
"Kiki, you do realize I have never actually listened to your heroes before right? Fact is, everything you've said has just been background noise because I don't know what you're talking about ever," I finally say.  
" _OMIGOSH!_ We need to fix that ASAP!" She replies. Much to my disappointment.


	3. Before the Tour Announcement Day 9 (1 day to announcement)

Kiki is driving me crazy. She keeps pushing me to listen to Marianas Trench every chance she gets  
"Omigosh you need to listen to Alibis. It's SO SAD and you need to understand so we can cry together."  
"Okay," I respond with a sigh.  
"You need to listen to everything!" Kiki screeches on an hourly basis. She even texts me at night to tell me that I just NEED to hear this song or check out this live video or watch this interview or something else. It was probably a bad idea to mention my lack of knowledge on them to her.  
Over the past few days I have heard a bit of there stuff. The radio hits. But that's not enough for Kiki. I just need to know everything by this tour for whatever reason.  
What a great way to spend my time. Pretending to listen to some music. I most definitely have begun to despise this band because of how annoying Kiki is when it comes to them. I hate that I know the words to a lot of their music. I hate it. But Kiki is my best friend so what choice do I really have but to put up with it?  
"I really love this song. It just makes me feel so happy, you know?" She says while Stutter plays. "I just wanna get up and dance!"  
"You are going to explode when they announce that tour."  
"Yes."  
"At least try not to. I don't want to be stuck cleaning up fangirl chunks," I respond jokingly.  
Kiki laughs at the joke just as the chorus of the song starts and she begins belting out the chorus.  
She'd probably crush me with absolute and pure happiness if she knew that I actually planned to get her tickets to see them when they announce the tour.


	4. Chapter 1: advance sales

"Aura!! It's a Canadian tour!!! Oh my god I love them so much! And advance sales start super soon."  
_Damn this is going to suck,_ I thought to myself as I got out my phone to find the information for the presale. I had of course, resigned myself to thinking this was going to be the biggest waste of my money ever but it was for my stupid best friend so it was worth it.  
Unfortunately, this also meant she would never shut up about it. Ever.

 _Done,_ I thought as I finished paying and setting shipping addresses for the tickets. _VIP meet and greet wasn't cheap. I hope this ends up being worth it._  
I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to catch up with Kiki for the day and met up with her at about noon at the mall. She looked incredibly sad. Probably on account of my absolute sabotage to prevent her from buying any tickets.  
"I can't believe this. Tickets are on sale for us presale people and it's not working and I can't get my tickets and so by the time I get through, they'll be sold out!"  
I was very right.  
"I'm sure whatever is wrong will be fixed soon," I lied. "Just give them some time to fix it."  
"But Aura, you don't understand. These are super expensive and absolutely top notch tickets. They include a meet and greet with the band! I need to meet them!"  
"There's lots of time before the concert. You'll be fine."  
"You couldn't possibly know that. What if my not getting these tickets affects the cosmic balance and the future changes so that I'm on a path to die instead?"  
"You have a wild imagination."  
"Duh."  
I laughed a bit and started walking towards the movie theatre since we had agreed to see one today when we agreed to meet up.

"That was a good way to kill a couple hours," Kiki said as we walked out of the theatre.  
"I fell asleep like 10 minutes in to be honest. I'll rewatch it some other time so don't spoil it."  
"Oh my god, Aura. You're kinda hopeless," Kiki said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah but for some reason you love me," I said as I led the way towards the food court.  
"I'm coming over tonight. I'm gonna try buying tickets at your place instead."  
"It won't work. My internet has been down for the past week."  
"Why does god hate me?"  
I laughed and looked at the smoothie menu at the booster juice we were currently next to.  
"Smoothie time?" Kiki asked.  
"I think yes."  
"Next!" Called the guy at the till.  
"I need me a strawberry sunshine with a combo booster," I said.  
"Get me a creamsicle and don't bother with a booster," Kiki said.  
As our smoothies were being made I decided to ask what was probably a really bad question to ask Kiki. "What's your favourite song?"  
Kiki immediately scrunched her forehead and began to think really hard. If you listened close enough you could almost hear her struggle to think and the absolute inner chaos as she tried to pick just one. She was even muttering song names a tiny bit to herself. It was hilarious.  
"Strawberry sunshine" called the smoothie dude.  
While Kiki was still struggling I grabbed a straw and sat down to watch.  
"Creamsicle" called the guy  
Kiki was still busy trying to decide so I went ahead and steered her towards a table and grabbed hers and a straw for her.

We were back at my house and Kiki was saying very little as she was still trying to answer my question. It was hilarious.  
Finally at about 9PM, she finally exploded.  
"I can't decide!!" She shouted, startling me. "Marianas Trench makes too much good music and asking me to pick a favourite is like asking me which lung I like better. It can't be done!"  
I laughed. Hard. It was hilarious how worked up she was now. All these hours after I actually asked the question.  
"Are you home alone again tonight?" Kiki asked me once she had calmed down.  
"Yeah I don't think mom will be back for another week or so. I mean, I don't really want her around anyway. She tends to just get in the way of my homework," I responded.  
I was in college and still living with my mother. It usually wasn't so bad. As long as she didn't have an episode. She got really scary during them. She wouldn't recognize me and she'd attack me and think I was an intruder. She is terrifying with a knife.  
"It's probably better she's not home anyway. We can sleep solidly until noon this way," Kiki responded. She knew all about my mother. When she has an episode I usually go to Kiki's for awhile.  
"It's gonna be a good night," I said before flicking on the TV.  
"Too bad your internet is fucked. We could watch Netflix or YouTube," Kiki said.  
"Meh. We have Doctor Who on DVD. That's good enough."  
Kiki laughed. "True enough."


	5. Chapter 2: the day

"Kiki you need to come over. _Now_. I don't care what you think you're going through. Get down here," I said before hanging up on my hysterical friend.  
I should've known that after a month of keeping her from buying tickets at all and stopping her from getting VIP until they sold out would result in this. She doesn't know she has tickets. She's despondent right now. But I know she's still going to come over. It's the day of the concert and she's in for such a shock. I can't wait.

"I'm home!" Shouted my mother.  
Wait. _My mother?!_  
"Oh hi mom," I said lamely, shuffling the boxes of VIP goods behind me.  
"How's it been darling?" She asked.  
"Not too bad. I'm set to go with Kiki to a concert tonight. I won't be back until tomorrow." I say as I turn around and grab the boxes before going outside to sit on the porch.  
"Have fun!" My mother calls after me.  
It's another 15 minutes or so before Kiki finally shows up.  
"Dammit Kiki. I've been waiting for you forever. Get over here and sit down," I say.  
"Okay." She says with no emotion.  
"Here," I say and hand her the box. "Open it."  
I see her eyes practically glitter when she sees the address on the box is 604 records. "Aura what did you do?"  
"Just open it." I say.  
Kiki is visibly shaking at this point as she opens the box slowly and pulls things out completely wordlessly. I think I see tears in her eyes.  
I unzip my sweater to show her the shirt I'm wearing as well as my VIP laminate. "Get dressed, loser. We've gotta be there by 2"  
Kiki screams and jumps into me. "Aura! Oh my god how did you get these??"  
"I bought them that first day and then sabotaged you so you just couldn't get any. I'm sorry I had to but I don't really regret my choice. This was worth it."  
"Cover me" she says as she pulls the shirt out of the box and begins to switch shirts right there.  
"Dammit woman. You could've gone inside to change. It is allowed," I said.  
"I'm wearing a bra. Who cares?"  
"Where'd you get that bra anyway? It's cute."  
"I should hope so. I paid good money at Victoria's Secret for it." Kiki said.  
"Try to keep it tonight." I say with a laugh. "Okay let's go. I've gotta stop at a bank yet." I push Kiki along down the road to the bus stop.  
"Why don't you get you license already?" Kiki asks as we wait for the bus.  
"You know exactly why I can't get it. Besides, I function just fine without it." I respond, somewhat annoyed she'd bring it up now.  
"Fair enough." She said as the bus pulled up.  
"Hey Joe." I say to the bus driver as I scan my pass.  
"It's been awhile, Aura. Going to a show?" Joe the driver says.  
"Yeah I'm taking Kiki to see her favourite band."  
"It seems pretty early to be heading to the venue."  
"We have to be there early for a meet and greet!" Kiki says as she passes by.  
I give Joe a little wave and follow Kiki to take a seat.  
"See, it's kinda bad when you can name the driver on a public bus." Kiki says.  
"Pfft. It's just called being nice to the guys who take me everywhere." I respond.  
"So I didn't really read the letter. What's the itinerary like?"  
"Well when we get there, we just sorta hang out for a bit. Eventually we'll get lined up and checked in and then we wait a little longer and eventually we go to soundcheck and we get to ask a few questions. Then we get sent back out for a bit until it's time for us to get in first and then we wait until the concert starts."  
"Wow. I really can't wait..."  
"You're super chill right now. I don't get it." I say, looking at my friend who hasn't stopped talking about them since we met.  
"I just..." Kiki stared at her VIP laminate.  
"Kiki?"  
"I get to meet them today." She said, deadpan.  
"It just fully sunk in, didn't it?"  
She nodded in response.

Eventually we came upon our stop at the venue.  
"See you later, Joe." I said on the way off the bus.  
"Have fun you two." He said in response.  
Walking up to the venue made it clear that this would be quite an experience for me. Most of the other fans with VIP were absolutely shaking with excitement. I looked around and felt incredibly awkward with my actual lack of dedication.  
"I totally don't belong with this crowd," I said to Kiki as I took a place by the door.  
"You'll be fine," Kiki said with a clear shiver of excitement creeping into her too.  
I laughed. "Yeah but you won't be."

We had been waiting for quite some time to be let in to soundcheck and I really had to pee so I slipped away from my friend while she was talking to another super fan so I could find the bathroom. I was walking for what felt like forever with a full bladder before I finally found one. I finished up as fast as I could and began to head back when I noticed something on the floor. It was a set of keys. I looked around hoping to see who's they might be but couldn't see anyone so I picked them up and pocketed them for now. I'd have to find the owner sooner or later but I had to rush back. I could always just talk to event security later and turn them in.  
"Aura! Where've you been? It's almost time to go!" Kiki asked as soon as I got back.  
"I needed to rock a wicked whizz, okay?"  
"Alright fans! Hold up your passes so we can see because it's time for soundcheck!" A very kind looking event staff lady said.  
Everyone cheered and did as she asked and before we knew it we were in the pit standing just feet from the band. In real life even I had to admit that they were good looking. Although I still didn't like them because of my overexposure to Kiki talking about them. They seemed so chill. Although the fans seemed to chill quite a bit too all of a sudden. It was as if being near their idols was enough to tame them.  
A few questions were asked and then they decided to play us some songs. I of course didn't know them well enough and just stood watching them with my arms crossed. In the middle of the third song I swear the lead singer was looking right at me with the strangest grin on his face. An almost knowing look. It was bizarre.  
Then he finished singing the song and actually singled me out.  
"One of these things is not like the others," He said with a singsong tone. "What possessed you to buy one of the most expensive tickets you could when you clearly don't care that much? Like, I'm not saying I don't appreciate the support, it's just odd."  
I shrugged before pointing a thumb over at Kiki. "Surprise gift for my bestie and I came along. Although to be completely honest, I don't see what the fuss is about," I said with a shrug.  
Kiki's mouth dropped open as she stared at me with disbelief. On the stage, that smug bastard was grinning. "I think we might change you mind by the end of the night. We've got a killer show planned."  
I was feeling fierce today and decided to challenge the man on stage. "I doubt it, pretty boy."  
He laughed. "What's your name?"  
"Aura."  
"Well, Aura, I'm Josh of Marianas Trench and it's nice to meet you. Any requests for our last song, Aura?"  
"Yeah how about you sing that old song about big butts."  
Surprisingly he just laughed and called his band mates together. When they broke apart again they were all grinning. "Alright, Aura. This ones for you," And they fucking played it.

_Smug bastard._


	6. Chapter 3: Meat and Greek

"We need to be last," Kiki whispered to me as we walked towards meet and greet.  
"Fine by me," I responded.  
"I can't believe she said that to my Joshy!" I heard someone ahead say.  
"What was her name again? Aura? I can't believe that Trench responded to her at all," said another.  
I began laughing loudly. "I definitely don't belong here. This is so crazy," I said.  
"Aura, how did you have the balls to do that to celebrities?" Kiki asked.  
"Fuck, Kiki, I don't know. I just felt like sassing and pushing him just to see what would happen."  
"You are insane."  
"Guilty," I said with a grin as we slowed down to be at the back.  
When the band walked in the area set up for our VIP photos and stuff, there was a mild cheering and everyone began murmuring. Fans began to walk to the band and get their pictures taken. Towards the end when our turn came closer, with only about two groups ahead of us, Josh looked over at us and grinned at me. Blowing me a kiss. Kiki stared at me again waiting for my reaction. Josh was no longer looking at us as he was posing with the next group of fans.  
"Josh Ramsay just blew you a kiss," Kiki said, completely dumbfounded.  
"Yeah I don't get it either. Why is he trying so hard to change my mind here?"  
"What if he likes you?"  
I laughed. Hard. "Yeah okay. I'm not a fangirl like you guys which probably makes it more plausible, but come on. As if. Do you see me? I'm pretty fucking boring. And besides, for it to go anywhere it has to be mutual. And it's not." _Probably because of you being such a crazy fangirl._  
"Holy shit. We're next," Kiki said. Placing a hand in her shoulder made it completely clear that she was absolutely vibrating with excitement.  
"Hey, Aura." Josh said with a wink. "Long time, no see."  
I rolled my eyes. I could hear my friend trying to speak behind me.  
"Oh yeah. This is the real fan. This is Kiki." I introduced her since she was clearly incapable of speech right now.  
"H-hi." She stuttered.  
"Okay let's take this picture." Josh said before pulling me in with one arm while the mohawk guy grabbed Kiki in the same way. She squeaked because of how surprised she was.  
The picture was snapped and I figured I should probably at least try to learn the rest of these guys names.  
"So. Someone should introduce me to the rest of these losers," I say to no one in particular as we walk away from the band.  
I heard Josh laugh behind us.  
"Well, Aura, my darling and biggest fan, the dumbass with a mohawk is Mike, that weirdo with the sideburns is Ian, and fluffy over there is Matt," Josh said while gesturing to each of them.  
"Well okay then," I said.  
"Don't you want us to sign something?" Said the mohawk guy, _(_ _Mike was his name_ _._ _I think_ _)_ as I walked away to wait for Kiki to finish by the exit.  
"Pfft. What for?" I replied.  
"She's so weird," said a fan nearby.  
"By the way, darling, I have ears and would appreciate not being called weird," I defended myself with a smile.  
" _Aura please stop being so sassy!_ " Kiki begged with a hushed tone.  
"You should go get some autographs," I said as I shrugged in response.

Eventually our time was over and we were getting escorted back out to wait for the call to go to the pit. I got held back by a member of event staff for some reason that I couldn't even begin to guess. I waved Kiki on and stood there waiting to see what was going on.  
"You're not in trouble so don't worry. Just follow me," said the staff member.  
With no choice but to follow, I did. We wound our way all through the backsides of the venue until we came to a room with a battered sign on it. The lady opened the door and gestured for me to enter so I did.  
I groaned as soon as the door was shut and I saw what room I was in.  
"Are you guys obsessed with me or something?" I said as I leaned back against the wall by the door.  
"You're hilarious. Not to mention fearless. We just had to bring you back here," said Josh.  
"I don't like you guys at all though. I feel like you guys might be a little drunk or something," I responded.  
"Nah. Drinking comes after the show. If you like, you can join us," Ian offered.  
"You guys are weird," I said as I turned towards the door. Before I got there though, I had an idea. "You know what, I'll come after with you if you let me bring my friend." _She will go nuts if they say yes and I can bring her out drinking with these idiots._  
"I guess that would be alright," said Josh with that cocky grin.  
"Oh my god you're full of yourself," I said.  
"I've gotta at least seem like I am," he said standing up.  
_He's so tall oh my god don't come near me. Why didn't I notice this before? I feel so small next to him._  
"Well, do we have a deal?" He said. I hadn't noticed his outstretched hand.  
"We have to shake on this?" I said, raising my eyebrow at this tall weirdo who was way too close already.  
"What can I say? I want to make sure we're set to hang out after."  
I shook his hand and then backed up a little.  
"Matt will show you to the access door to the area the rest of the fans are. Or should I say, where the fans are. Since you seem to not be one," Josh said.  
"Yet." Added Ian.  
Matt stood up and smiled softly at me.  
"Well follow me," he said as he slipped out the door and I followed. "Actually, hang on." Matt disappeared back into the door and left me in the hall we had just entered in the first place.  
Matt returned very quickly with two passes in his hand. "For you and your friend. For after so it's easier for us to meet up. Just keep them hidden until you need to use them at the end."  
He handed me two all access passes.  
"One of those is Josh's and the other is mine. I really doubt we need them. I mean, our faces are everywhere in here. I doubt security would have an issue with us," Matt said with a little laugh.  
"Are you guys insane or something? Like what even is this right now?" I asked, still thoroughly confused by everything.  
"We don't do this often. In fact, I don't think we've ever done this sort of thing before. But it seems to be unanimous within the band that you're pretty cool and you seem to know how to have a good time in the worst of places so we just want to party with you."  
"So, you guys are definitely insane."  
Matt laughed. "Yeah." There was a short awkward pause before we came up to a door. "Just give me a little head start before you go through so I don't get spotted by some crazy fans but this is your door."  
"Well thanks I guess," I said as he started to walk back the way he came.  
_Kiki is going to die._ I thought as I pushed through and into the open area filled with fans.  
Kiki mobbed me almost immediately.  
"What happened? Where did you go? We're you in trouble?"  
"Kiki, calm the fuck down." There was no way I could tell her about what had just happened right now. I would have to do it after really fast.


	7. Chapter 4

The concert had just ended. I would have to be lying if I said it wasn't at least a little bit fun. Minus Kiki's insanity and constant grabbing at me of course.  
"Kiki, hang back a bit," I said as we got close to the merch booth and the exit and I reached in my pocket for the all access passes Matt had given me. I motioned for Kiki to follow me to the bathrooms and towards the other side of the arena.  
"Aura what are we doing? I don't think we're supposed to be over here," she said while looking around.  
"It's fine. Trust me," I said as I pulled out the passes. "Just switch your VIP pass for this one, quick."  
"Where exactly did you get these?" Kiki asked while stepping back in shock.  
"I'll tell you later at the bar. Just put it on before security comes and look like you belong. Because you do now by the way," I said as I swapped my passes out.  
"This is crazy," she said as she slipped hers on.  
"You have no idea, man."  
After we both had our passes on, I led the way back down to the mosh pit. We passed by the take down crew with ease and no one looked twice when we slipped into the back and began heading down the hall towards the dressing rooms.  
"How do you know where to go?" Kiki asked as we rounded another corner.  
"I don't," I said simply as I rounded another corner and saw someone from the venue.  
"Excuse me, I got turned around and I think I'm lost. I don't suppose you could point me towards the bands dressing room? I'm supposed to bring this merch for them to sign for charity or something and I've only been down here like once tonight."  
"Oh for sure. Follow me," the nice event staff guy said before turning and leading the way.  
We weren't actually that far away from our destination and within five minutes, we were standing outside the dressing room and thanking the nice man who took us here. I heard Kiki take a deep breath as I knocked on the door.  
"If it's anyone other than Aura and friend, not now," called Josh from the other side of the door.  
"Couldn't remember my friends name, pretty boy?" I called back. There was a bit of audible shuffling before a wet and shirtless Josh opened the door. Kiki squeaked at the sight of him. "Wow. I can't even expect you to wear clothes. And my friend has a name you know. Kiki? But anyways, can you get dressed so we can go out, you weird celebrity."  
"So you acknowledge my celebrity status," he said with that dumb smug grin again.  
"You're gonna give Kiki a heart attack or something if you don't put your damn shirt on soon," I said with no expression.  
"Take a seat, ladies. I'll be back in a few and then we can meet the rest of the band down at the bar."  
Josh disappeared out into the hallway and left us alone in the dressing room.  
"You have some major explaining to do, Aura. What happened to you after meet and greet?" Kiki said finally.  
"I got escorted here and then they basically begged me to party with them after the show and I made the deal so you could come too but I don't get why and Josh seems absolutely obsessed with me."  
"Wait. We're in the Marianas Trench dressing room right now," Kiki said with widening eyes. She then proceeded to snoop around all of the things that were still left in the room.  
It was a few minutes before a damp Josh came back.  
"Alright, Aura and friend. Let's go meet up with the rest of the band."  
"Her name is Kiki. For like the third time," I said while rolling my eyes.  
"Sorry, Kiki, I just assumed it would be better if I didn't use your name since you're already so shy," he said while grabbing her hand to shake it.  
It seems as if he might have had the right idea because Kiki practically shut down with her overwhelming excitement.  
"Well, lead the way, singer boy," I said as I grabbed my friends shoulders to steer her back to reality and to wherever it was Josh would take us.

"How old are you two anyway?" Josh asked as we pulled up at a local bar in and Josh paid our driver.  
"I'm 26 and Kiki is 22," I responded as we stepped out. "Kind of a little late to be asking that now. What if we had been 17?"  
"Well then I would've had to pay to get you guys in," Josh said with a shrug.  
"You... I'm so confused,"  
"It was a joke, Aura. I don't sneak minors into bars," Josh said with a chuckle as he held the bar door open for us.  
_God I hate that smug bastard._ I thought as we walked in and stood to the side waiting for Josh because **we didn't know where the fuck we were going and he thought he'd let us lead.**  
_What a piece of literal trash._

"So Aura, how do you feel about us now that you've gotten to know us a bit?" Mike asked.  
"You guys aren't completely awful. Still don't necessarily _like_ you but it's a start," I said before taking a sip of my drink.  
_"How do you do it, Aura? How can you just so casually say that to them?"_ Kiki whispered to me. She hadn't said too much tonight. And what she did say, she said through me.  
"Kiki, these guys are just four losers who stand on a stage and sing for crazy fangirls like you. They aren't that special. They're people just like us," I said to her softly. "Besides, they're a little too cocky anyway. Although I think that's just an act."  
"Kiki, loosen up a bit!" Matt said eventually, pushing an alcoholic drink towards her.  
"You might as well accept it. Especially since we've got someone to look after us afterwards. Maybe it will make it so you actually can talk to them without squeaking," I suggested while I sipped on my drink.

-a few drinks later-  
"Josh, I want to fuck you," Kiki said while tipping back another drink. "And Matt too. Wouldn't mind licking Mike. And Ian, damn son. Those sideburns get me goin."  
"That's enough for you," I said, taking her drink away as the band just stared at her. "I blame you," I pointed at Matt. "This was a dumb idea because now I have to deal with her."  
"Sorry man.." Matt apologized.  
"So who's sober and can take us home?" I asked while bracing my stupid and drunk friend.  
"Can't you? You've only had water and soda tonight," Ian commented.  
"I don't have a vehicle."  
"Here," Ian tossed some keys to me.  
"It's not that simple. I can't drive. Like at all," I said as my cheeks heated up.  
"You're all hopeless," said my drunk friend. "You don't love me. I'm just another sack of cash."  
"Okay. We're definitely done here," I pulled Kiki out a door as quickly as possible before she could say something else really regrettable. Josh followed us for some reason. I was grateful when I couldn't hail a cab and he was there to do it. He helped me load my ditzy friend and then held me back a bit.  
"So we're done the tour and we're sticking around at least for tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to chill with us some more? If you want you can bring her too," he said while running a hand through his hair.  
"How will I contact you with my decision?" I asked while considering the pros and cons. _(Pro: Kiki gets more time with her idols. Con: I have to hang around these idiots more.)_  
"Just take my phone and text one of the band members your decision," he said while **handing me his phone.**  
"Okay, what the fuck? Let's say for a moment this makes sense. What if my answer was no and I sold your phone numbers to fans instead?" I said.  
"I'm a good judge of character and I doubt you'd do that. I'm also pretty sure you plan to say yes because of her and wanting to give her some wild experiences for whatever reason. Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No. But she is damn hot, right?" I said.  
"Yeah I definitely agree on that," Josh laughed. "But anyways, go home and call in the morning. I can send someone to pick you two up or something."  
I nodded to Josh before finally climbing in and telling our cabbie where to go.  
_What the fuck is life even?_


	8. Chapter 5

We never made it home. We were far from it when someone rammed into our cab and pushed it into a massive building with a neon sign on it that broke from the impact and fell directly on our cabbie, killing him. The other driver fled and I was in excruciating pain. I didn't recognize the neighbourhood we were in and there was no one around. No one to call for help.  
_Wait,_ I thought. _I still have Ramsay's phone!_  
I immediately dialled my mother. It rang five times before she picked up. Little shards of glass kept falling free as I moved, adding a super terrifying ambiance to the already awful scene.  
"Who is this? Do you know what time it is?" My mother yelled.  
"Mommy, it's me Aura," I said. "Your daughter."  
"I don't have a daughter!" She yelled. "Leave me alone you creep!" _She's having an episode._  
I was absolutely crushed as I dialled 911. The dispatcher tracked our location from the cell phone and told me I should call someone to be there at the hospital like my parents or a friend or anything. I knew I couldn't call my mother or Kiki's though.  
So I called the only other people I could think of.  
I scrolled through the contacts with my bloody thumb quickly and found Ian's number. I called it and it only took one ring.  
"Hello. Ian here. Fun question, why do you have Josh's phone, whoever you are?" Ian said.  
"Ian. It's Aura.. Can you let me talk to Josh? And please hurry," I felt myself fading fast. It was such an incredible struggle to stay awake through all the pain I was in. Kiki was still unconscious too. (She still had a pulse though)  
"Aura, I wasn't expecting a ca-"  
"Josh just shut up and listen. Our cab was in an accident and our driver died and we're not doing so well and there's no on I can call but you guys and-" I began to sob. The tears really stung the little cuts on my face but I barely felt them over most of the other pain.  
"Aura, where are you?" Josh asked, completely serious now.  
"I-I don't know. The dispatcher traced our call to find us," I chocked up a bit. "Your phone saved us. You saved us, Josh."  
"Aura, talk to me here. What can we do for you?" I heard him mutter _this is all my fault to begin with. Please let there at least be something._  
"I don't know where I am or what hospital we'll be sent to but if you guys could at least be there for us it would be great." I was beginning to fade out of consciousness and struggled to keep my words from being slurred.  
"Stay with me, Aura," I heard Josh say sternly. In the background it was clear the band had ceased their party and were listening in with concern because they were silent.  
"I'm so scared," I sobbed as my arm went limp.  
"Aura!" I heard Josh scream before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short on purpose, lovelies! I hope you enjoy it so far. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not because there are absolutely no reads on any of it at the time I am posting this. But hey, maybe someone will enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 6: Hospital Bells

Josh POV  
"I'm so scared," I heard a broken voice say before a loud thudding was heard.  
"Aura!" I yelled, as if it would change something. Ian was right next to me and Matt and Mike were across from me, all looking with concern.  
"We've gotta figure out where they'll go and we need to get there. This is my fault," I said.  
"Josh, it's not your fault," Ian said.  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't asked her to come with us, she never would've been near this place."  
"By that logic we're all to blame," Matt said.  
"Let's just see if we can find where they are or where they're going," said Mike. "No point in pointing fingers right now."  
I held the phone up to my ear to see what I could still hear. "The ambulance seems to be getting close. I can hear sirens."  
I quickly started looking for hospitals around the area that could possibly be where they would take Aura and Kiki. I shuffled over to the bar quickly and asked the bar tender which hospital they would take car accident victims to. He pointed to the one on the list that was actually the furthest and said "it's got the best trauma unit. If that isn't where they are, that's where you wish they could be."  
Mike had called Melvin our tour manager already and lined us up a safe ride to the hospital. Not that any of us were really terribly wasted to begin with. The only one at our party who had lost her inhibitions was Kiki. Which we agreed as a band was absolutely entertaining to see.

"A limo? Really Melvin?" I asked to the sky as our ride pulled up. "We're going to a hospital. People could be dying and he got us a limo?"  
"Well, it's a ride. Lets just get going. We don't want to waste any time under these circumstances," Mike said while climbing in.  
Ian was the last to get in and told our driver our destination. It took us much longer than i would've liked to get there. It seemed like we were hitting every possible red light.  
"What if they aren't even at this hospital? Why does this city have to have so many hospitals?" I said as my anxiety grew.  
"It will be okay, Josh," Matt said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure that it just seems really bad. In reality I bet we'll get there and they'll be bandaged and ready to go home already," Ian added.  
As soon as the vehicle stopped, I bolted out and sprinted in to the hospital and ran directly to the reception desk. I didn't even wait for the receptionist to look up before I burst out, "have two young women come in from a car crash? I need to know. I'm responsible for them. Please tell me they're okay."  
"I'm sorry, please hold," the receptionist said. "Alright, what was that? You said you're responsible for those two young women? In what manner? As in, you caused the accident?"  
"No, not at all. They were just with me prior and I paid for the ride that they were in at the time. But it _is_ my fault that they were even there in the first place..."  
"Sir, I understand how upsetting this entire ordeal is, but I really don't think that blaming yourself for this entire thing is helpful to anyone involved," She turned to her computer and began to search through records. She dialed a number and asked a few quick doctor-type questions. "They are, in fact, here. The one is in the operating room currently though. The other is unresponsive but stable. The doctors are expecting her to be fine."  
I began to pace immediately. There was no information on who was who and if whichever of the two was in the operating room would be okay. Matt, Mike, and Ian came in very quickly after I had finished speaking to the receptionist. They looked incredibly concerned when they saw me pacing.  
Ian walked over to the receptionist. "Any word on the driver of their cab?"  
"Unfortunately he was dead. The vehicle they were in was pushed into a building with a big neon sign and the sign fell directly onto him," she said with a sympathetic tone.  
"Oh, I see..." Said Ian with a calm and thoughtful pause.  
It was hard to believe we had just been partying with alcohol and the whole works when you looked at us. We were all functioning very well.

Eventually I was convinced to take a seat while waiting for any news. The receptionist assured me that I would be first to know of any changes in either.  
Time seemed to slow. I put my head in my hands and haunched over in my chair while thinking deeply about the nights occurrences. _It's very odd for there to be a receptionist around at this hour,_ I thought, grasping at anything I could to simply keep my sanity.

"The one in surgery is fine," a nurse came in to say. "If you like, I can take you to them. We do need to know who's who and you seem to be the only four people who can tell us."  
She motioned for us to follow and we walked through so many halls that I was sure I wouldn't be able to find my way back on my own when it was time.  
"I'll take you to the one who had surgery first. We really need to access her records for her treatment going on any further," she said as she turned a corner at a nurses station.  
I didn't even have to enter the room to know it was bad.  
"Do you know her name?" The nurse asked as she pulled back the curtain. It was Kiki.  
"Her name is Kiki. I don't know her last name though. It might be in the records from ticket purchases from when she bought a ticket to see us live but it would take hours to find that record without the ticket itself..." I paused for a moment.  
**_"_** ** _Surprise gift for my bestie and I came along._** ** _"_**  
"Never mind... It wouldn't work that way anyway. Her friend, Aura, bought the tickets. We can find _her_ full name that way. Did either of them have any tickets or anything on them?" I asked as I wracked my brain. _Useless! Why can't you do better?_ I screamed at myself internally.  
"One had this embedded in her hand."  
It was an all access pass. My pass to be specific. That wouldn't help at all.  
"Also this was in a pocket. It's not a ticket but some VIP pass thing."  
The VIP laminate was also quite useless in this situation. There's no identification on them. They're more aesthetic than anything. "Are you sure there wasn't anything? At least one of them had to have a wallet on them."  
"There was nothing on them when the ambulance brought them in other than this."  
"Call Melvin and get him on tracing two VIP tickets bought by someone with a first name Aura. That's all we can do currently and I hate it," I said to Ian who already had his phone out.  
"Melvin says it will probably be an hour of searching the records with so little information," Ian responded.  
"Is an hour too long?" I asked the nurse.  
"We should be able to wait an hour. But from what I've heard from eavesdropping is that you can find the other ones name. But what about this one?"  
"I'm hoping to use Aura's records to call someone who might know something about Kiki," I responded. "Assuming you can grant us access to the records to help?"  
"I'm afraid not. Although if circumstances become dire, we might be forced to bend the rules for the patients best interests," the nurse said.

An hour later, just like he promised, Melvin called Ian back with the results of his search. Ian handed me his phone since it was clear I was the one who was the most concerned.  
"Aura's last name is Blackstone. Her address is 3313 Ramsay Court, Saskatoon. She's from this city. How ironic of a name for the street that the girl you've developed a crush on is from," Melvin said.  
"What else is there, Melvin?" I asked.  
"That's really all there is. What else do you expect me to be able to tell you from a concert ticket purchase? Its not like people buying concert tickets have to tell us all of their soul wrenching secrets to get them. It's just shipping information and credit card data like 'this transaction was successful'. I don't know what you expect from me Josh," Melvin said.  
"Is our limo still around and paid for?" I asked,  
"You're going to go there and find clues or something stupid, aren't you?" Melvin asked.  
"Does it matter?"  
Melvin sighed. "Stage take down is finished in case you were wondering."  
"Melvin," I said  
"You're a fucking rock star. I'm sure you can find a ride if the limo is gone."  
"Point taken," I said before hanging up and tossing the phone back to Ian. I had written down all the information Melvin had told me and I gave the sheet to the nurse who had returned to the room recently. I then began to find my way out of the hospital to the street to find a ride that would take me where I needed to go. 

_What a mess this all is. And it's all my fault._


	10. Chapter 7

Josh's POV  
I ended up taking a bus to get near Aura's home. Then I walked the last bit. Finally I made it to her house. It appeared as though someone was home so I knocked on the door. I had no clue what I would tell whoever opened the door. If it was a parent, how do you go about telling one that their precious child was out partying with you and got into a severe accident on the way home? If it was a partner, how do you seem like you're not here to check up on her and look like you're not competition? I found myself hoping it was a parent. I had decided that would be easier to deal with.  
"Do you realize what time it is right now?" an older women said while she tore the door open. "Who are you and what the hell do you want? I swear to god if you're some pervert."  
I was taken by complete surprise by the abruptness of this woman's accusation. I had an issue coming up with words to defend myself with because of it that led to quite an awkward pause.  
"Are you slow or something? I asked you a question, young man," She said to end the pause.  
"I'm so sorry to disturb you at such a terrible time, Ms. Blackstone. Your daughter and her friend are in a hospital right now though and I need information abou-"  
"I don't have a daughter! What is with you people tonight?" She yelled before going to slam the door.  
I put my foot in the door way just in time to stop it from shutting. "Please listen to me! Two young women could be dying and I need your help!" I said sternly as I pushed the door open a little wider to get her attention back. "If you don't have a daughter named Aura, then do you at least know a young lady named Kiki? Please try to remember. It's absolutely crucial," I begged as things slowly started to click in my head. This woman was not mentally stable. And based on her saying 'What is up with you people tonight?' earlier, it was clear that I was not the first person Aura tried to contact and it broke my heart a little. Her own mother didn't even know who her daughter was.  
"Kiki... She's quite energetic. She seems to always be around for some reason... I don't know why..." Aura's mother said very slowly.  
"Do you know her last name or where she lives?" I asked immediately.  
"Her full name is... I think it's Ridgewell... Kiki Ridgewell... That sounds about right," She said as she started to stare through me in some sort of trance. It was absolutely horrifying that I was able to bring Kiki back in her mind but not her own daughter.  
"Do you have a phone I can use while I'm here? It's a long ride back to the hospital and this information is important and really can't wait as long as it would take to get there," I asked.  
"... Yeah... I guess that would be okay.. What did you say your name was?" She asked, not even realizing that I never had introduced myself at all.  
"I'm Josh. Josh Ramsay, if you want more specific," I said as she led me in and to the house to a hall phone.  
"Well, there you go, Josh," she said as she left me to it in somewhat of a trance.  
I called Ian and told him what I had learned.  
"The nurse says that that's very helpful. You can come on back now. The doctor also came and he said he's expecting Aura to come to in the next hour or so. Of course he also said we should go home or to a hotel or something because it's not good for us to be awake so long and its not doing either of them any good. Ha! If he knew our lifestyles, He would have a heart attack," Ian droned on, trying to keep things as light as he could.  
"I'm on my way back. I feel like I know way too much about Aura now though..." I said.  
"Alright, Josh. I'll let Melvin know what's up. I bet he's really fucking glad this is the end of the tour. I can't imagine how terrible this would all be if we had shows to reschedule..." Ian said before hanging up.  
"Ms. Blackstone?" I called.   
There was no response. I was torn between rushing back to the hospital and checking on Aura's mother.   
I of course decided on the latter. I weaved through the unfamiliarity of the home and had to stop by the one room. It was so clearly Aura's room and I was incredibly tempted to go in and look around. But I didn't.  
I continued on until I found Aura's mother sitting on the couch in what I assumed was the living room.  
"Ms. Blackstone?" I asked again.  
"Oh hey, Josh," she said without looking away from the TV screen.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Do you ever really feel empty inside? Like there's something there but its like a solid oxygen shell?" She asks. "Something's missing but I don't know what. There's a shadow with no face in my mind. Two, if I'm being literal. There are two shadow figures in the recess of my mind."  
"Are you married, Ms. Blackstone?"  
"I... I don't remember," She said. Time was ticking by and this women was lost somewhere. I couldn't imagine this situation led to a great childhood for Aura.  
"Do you want to come to the hospital to see the girls I came here to save?" I asked.  
"No... I'm okay," She said, finally breaking her focus on the TV.  
"Alright, Ms. Blackstone. I'm gonna head back now. It was nice to meet you," I said as I backed up towards the door slowly. I didn't want to leave her but there really was nothing I could do. It probably was none of my business anyway.  
"It was nice to meet you too, Josh," She said.

By the time I got back to the hospital, the sun was coming up. It was about 6AM. Aura was conscious when I got back.  
"Hello, young Ms. Blackstone," I said as I walked in to her room.  
"Hello, Mr. Ramsay," She responded.  didn't know she even knew my last name so it was a mild shock. "Wait, how do you know my last name?"   
"Receipts from tickets. I had someone go into the records and find any information they could so I could help them find your records for better treatment," I responded as I took a seat next to her hospital bed.  
"Oh. How's Kiki?" she asked.  
"Better, I hope. She had a much longer wait for her records but I don't think it really hurt her to wait the extra 45 minutes," I said, thinking back to Aura's mother.  
"Why did it take longer for her records?" I should've known she would ask that if I said too much about her friend.  
"I had to find her last name a different way since you used your name as the purchase name for both tickets."  
"How'd you do it?"  
"I... uh, I have my ways," I responded. I'd rather not mention the fact that I now know more about her than she thinks.  
"Mysterious," she said.   
"You don't hate me anymore, do you?" I asked.   
"I never hated you or your band. I can't hate someone I don't know. I just hated how everything Kiki talked about ended up back at you guys. She is obsessed. Absolutely cringey to be completely honest," Aura explained as she fiddled with a hospital bracelet.   
"Do you want me to go check on Kiki for you?" I asked.   
"I would be really grateful for it if you did. I'd be really lost if something happened to her."  
"I'll be back," I said, while standing up and slipping out the door.   
It didn't take very long to see that Kiki was still out. The doctor said she was expected to be completely fine though and scolded me again for not going to rest. I found out from a nurse that my band mates had all gone to a nearby hotel for some rest shortly after I had arrived. The doctor said that he would only let me bother Aura again if I promised to go to a hotel after and so I did. What other choice did I have?  
"Kiki's still out but she's expected to recover just like you. Unfortunately, the doctor is kicking me out now though so I'll see you later," I said.   
" _No_ ," she mumbled.   
"What?"  
"Don't go yet," she begged as she lifted her eyes to pierce my soul. _My god, her eyes. Such a gorgeous blue, with green rimming the pupil and navy on the outer ring of the iris itself._  
"You need your rest though," I tried to argue. I didn't want to leave at all but the doctor knows what's best better than I do so I probably should.   
"This is restful," she said, maintaining eye contact.   
"That doctor will be really unhappy if he finds me still here during his next round."  
"Who cares?"  
I smiled. "I don't. Do you?"  
"Not at all."  
And so I sat back and stayed where I was, not caring when the doctor came back and grumbled the entire time he was in the room about college boys and irresponsibility and how he chose the wrong profession. He was quite unhappy about the situation but Aura and I just grinned at each other.

Aura's POV  
I'm screwed. I'm in love with Josh Ramsay.


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick insert of what was happening from Aura's POV while Josh was on his way back from her home.

*before Josh's return*  
Aura's POV  
I'm in a room, alone. _No I'm not alone.. Who are they?_ I don't remember much but I feel like shit. There's stinging pain everywhere and a constant ringing in my ears. And those three... Who are they? I wish they'd step out of the blinding light so I could make out more than theirs hazy outlines. Everything's fuzzy though. _What happened to me?_  
One of the guys seems to notice me and turns to the others. From what I see, he smacks them both to get their attention. I blink a few times in an attempt to clear my vision. The outlines are a little crisper now. I can make out a point on top of one of them. _A party hat? Why is that my first idea??_ I blink again and take a deep breath that causes me to cough a bit. _Not a party hat, a mohawk._ I try to sit up.   
_WHAT? A mohawk on that one, it looks like curly hair on that one- no way._  
"What are you guys even doing here?" I tried to ask. I feel like it didn't quite come out right based on the expressions on their faces.  
"You shouldn't talk yet. You just woke up. Your throat is probably dry," says one of them. _Matt maybe??_  
He hands me a little plastic cup of water and helps me drink it. It definitely feels better to run water down my dry throat. I'm not sure how it got so dry. It doesn't feel like I was out that long.   
"Josh will be back soon," said Mike. I could tell it was him because of the mohawk.   
My vision was clearing up at much quicker pace now and I could make out most of their features now. Ian was standing by the window. It looked like it was starting to get light out.   
"You guys should go get some rest," I said finally. "It's not going to help anyone if you guys collapse from exhaustion or something."  
"If you're sure you'll be alright," Ian said as he came over.   
"Yeah. You said Josh would be here soon anyway. I won't be alone too long if that's the case."  
"We should probably stay until Josh gets back," Matt said. "Just in case."  
I nodded. I still was a little fuzzy on what had happened to bring me here but I figured it would come back to me sooner or later. And if it didn't, oh well.   
The guys left the room a little while later to talk to Josh quickly before they went to get rest.   
"Hello, young Ms. Blackstone," he said with a grin from the door.   
_Josh._


	12. Chapter 9

Aura's POV  
It didn't even occur to me that Josh could've been tired or in desperate need of rest. I ended up feeling incredibly selfish with my keeping him here. I wasn't even actually sure he even wanted to be stuck here with me. Somehow, I had very minimal injuries and I was set for discharge for the following day. I have no clue how I ended up so lucky when our driver had been killed immediately in such a gruesome way. I wanted Josh to stay with me the full time until discharge for some reason. _Well, I now knew the reason..._  
"I feel like I should tell you something," Josh said out of nowhere some time after 9AM.  
"Okay go for it."  
"I went to your house... And I met your mother," He said.  
" _What?_ " I was shocked to say the least. That is the last thing I want anyone to find out without my knowledge. I had no idea how to handle this.  
"I really had no choice. We needed Kiki's records and neither of you though ID was important enough to bring to the concert."  
"We didn't want to lose it and risk fraud. We just brought what we needed. But enough of that. You met my _mother?_ "  
"I know it's none of my business so I stayed for the absolute minimum amount of time. I'm sorry, Aura."  
"You don't know anything."  
"Actually I know more than you think."  
"No you don't!" I shouted. Josh visibly flinched and I immediately felt remorse for what I had done. I really didn't actually know much about him and it's entirely possible that he has some personal experience. "I-I'm sorry..." I muttered.  
Josh stood up and made his way to the door. "No. It's alright... I'll, uh, be back before you get discharged."  
"But..."  
"See you later."  
I felt awful. I definitely said something stupid and hurt him. Now what?

It was sometime in the afternoon when there was a massive commotion outside my room and I had no clue what was going on. I was still confined to my room so I wasn't allowed to go find out what was up. I had no way of contacting anyone who I wanted to either due to recent events. I tried to ask a nurse what was going on but she wouldn't stop to tell me. It was complete chaos.

Josh's POV  
I took a nice nap after I got to the hotel where the rest of the band had gone. I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to the hospital anymore.   
There was a knocking at my door. It was actually what had awoken me. I rushed to answer the door so I could make the knocking stop.  
"Josh, open up man," I heard Matt call from the other side.  
I opened the door and let him in. "There's an issue at the hospital with Kiki," he said.  
"What do you mean by 'issue'?" I asked.  
"There's some type of complication that no one expected and you made yourself the emergency contact so you need to be there," Matt explained.  
"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. I've gotta get a replacement phone at some point from Melvin today too. I don't suppose I could ask you to get it for me," I asked Matt before running my hand through my hair.  
"Sounds good, man," Matt said before letting himself out.  
I got ready as quickly as I could. There was a mild feeling of melancholy still floating above my head from this morning but I decided not to let it hold me back.

The emergency room was in a complete frenzy.   
"Josh!"   
I turned around to see Aura calling to me from her room. I didn't really want her to find out about the reason for my early return. I didn't really know how to cover it up without just going to talk to her. But I also had to find out what was up with her bestfriend. And so, I pretended not to hear her and continued on with what I was doing.  
"Mr. Ramsay, this way please," the doctor said as he pulled my aside. "I'm also glad you did finally take my advice and get some rest."  
"Yeah, alright then," I said.  
"Before we had Ms. Ridgewell's records, we performed that emergency surgery because we had no real option except to. There's a massive complication due to one of her pre-existing conditions and she could potentially die from it. We're doing our best, but I have to prepare you for the worst. Also, as these girls' emergency contact, It's you decision on how to break this news to Ms. Blackstone."  
"Right..." I was really hoping that this wasn't what was going on but a part of me kind of knew this was the issue.  
"So? Would you rather we send in a nurse to break the news to her?"  
"No. I'll do it myself..." I responded.   
The doctor nodded and then left me to do whatever I had to. I had no clue how to go about with this but I trusted myself enough to figure it out as I went. And so, I made my way to Aura's room.   
"Hey, Aura," I said as soon as entered.   
"Oh, hey Josh. You're here finally. I thought maybe you were ignoring me or something," Aura said. _She noticed then._  
"I uh, have some shitty news that I need to tell you..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, apparently I wasn't actually fast enough at finding Kiki's name... And, uh..."  
"Spit it out, Josh," she said.   
"There's a complication caused by a pre-existing condition that they were unaware of when they were doing the emergency surgery and now it's possible that she could die," I couldn't meet her eyes anymore. It was all my fault, after all. There was a lengthy pause.   
"Josh," she finally said.   
I continued to look anywhere but at her.   
"Josh, look at me," she said softly.   
I looked at her finally. There were tears in her eyes. _Those remarkable eyes. Filled with tears._ "I'm sorry, Aura... This is all my fault and there's no possible way I could ever make up for any of this."  
"I don't blame you, Josh. How could I? You did everything right. This is just some cruel fate," she said as the tears in her eyes finally overflowed and ran down her cheek.   
"But if I hadn't asked you to come with us to our after party, you would've been safe at home instead of in a car accident," I argued.   
"You didn't know this would happen, Josh. Now can you please just drop it and be here for me?"  
"If that's what you want."  
"I could use a hug right about now actually..."  
I wanted to indulge her request but I couldn't for some reason bring myself to do it. I sat there in my state of self pity, staring helplessly at nothing in particular instead of comforting this beautiful and sadly broken girl.   
"I'm sorry..." She said.   
"Don't be. This is my stupid shortcoming not yours," I responded without looking at her. "I think I better go now though. I won't come back to you broken though. And I won't stay away too long. Even if words I've spoken still seem to come out wrong. I'll get my shit back together before you're discharged," I said.   
She gave me a pained smile and nod before tucking her knees into her chest and muttering something I couldn't really hear.   
It wasn't until I was back outside on the road that I started to regret not asking what she had said. I realized that I desperately wanted her to beg me to stay.   
But it was too late now.

Aura's POV  
I shouldn't have muttered what I wanted to say. I wanted him to stay. I'm such a complete fool for not speaking up. Now he's gone and I'm alone to face whatever happens next. I wonder if he would've stayed if I begged though. Or if it was all just too much.   
I placed a lot of burden on him by calling him last night like I did. He's been so good to us though. I wish he hadn't met my mother but at the same time I can't help but be completely awed by what he did. I wonder if I'm just a fool by saying I love him though.   
Maybe it's too early to say such a thing. Or maybe it's just gratefulness that I'm misinterpreting. I really don't know.   
But he is gorgeous. I can't deny that fact any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

*a few days later*  
Aura's POV

"Is Kiki Ridgewell out of her coma yet?" I had called the hospital to find out information since I was back at home myself. It had actually been almost a full week since the concert. My mother had also left again and I was back on my own.   
The band went back to Vancouver too.   
I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them but it's not like there was much I could do.   
"Ms. Blackstone, both you and your friend need to stop calling every 6 hours to ask. We will inform you of any changes. Just please let us do our jobs," an exasperated nurse on the other end said.   
"Wait, my friend?" I asked, thoroughly confused by the statement. No one else knew about this so who could be this other person calling frequently?  
"Mr. Ramsay. Both you and him should have learnt by now that this isn't the way to get results but yet you both still call us so frequently," the nurse explained.   
_Josh._  
"Sorry to ask such a weird question but can you give me Josh's number? I don't have his new one yet and I figure he might listen to me sooner than you regarding the frequency of our calls," I lied. It's weird how attached I got to him. I didn't think I would miss him like this but I do.   
"Oh of course. Please be sure to drive the point in. I understand your concerns but please try to make him understand that being on the phone so frequently takes away quite a significant amount of our patient time," the nurse said before giving me the number. She then told me Kiki's vitals and we both hung up. The main thing here was that I now had Josh's number.

It was sometime in the evening when I finally decided that I would call him. I looked at the clock and tried to think about time changes so I could figure out if it was an appropriate time to call or not. There was only an hour of difference currently and it was 8:45. I bit my lip, looking at my phone. What would I say? How do you justify calling a rockstar out of the blue?  
I paced back and forth for what seemed like forever, stupidly. I had an excuse already. The nurse who had given me his number had provided one. But I wasn't thinking. I was too nervous.   
Finally I grabbed the phone. I slumped back and began punching the numbers in.   
_1-604..._  
I pushed call. The phone seemed to take forever to process the request. The little pause between the beeps of the dial and the ringing seemed to last forever. Eventually it started to ring.   
It rang once, twice, three times... I started to panic. Did I pick a bad time to call? It rang a fourth time.   
"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end. I could hear music in the background. I didn't immediately recognize Josh's voice on the phone. It sounded a little warped because of how phones are. Or at least that was my dumb excuse that I chose to use.   
"Josh?" I questioned, meekly.   
"Who's this?" He said. I definitely recognized his voice this time.   
"It's me, Aura." I stupidly stated.   
There was a pause. An awkwardly long phone pause.   
"Hello?" I asked. I was suddenly worried he had hung up or something.   
"Sorry, I'm just really shocked. How did you get my number? Like, I'm not mad or anything, shit call me whenever. But how?" Josh said.   
"Well, apparently you've been just as worried about Kiki as I am and the nurses are getting mildly annoyed by us and they gave me your number so I could tell you to chill," I explained. I was acting surprisingly calm. I had no clue how I was this chill after the entire episode I went through to make the call in the first place.   
"Oh I see. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping a line of some sort by butting in like I am."  
"You aren't still blaming yourself for what happened to us, are you?" I had a feeling the answer was yes. I hoped it was just because he wanted some link to me. _Oh my god, Aura! Your best friend is in a coma and this is what you think of??_ I scolded myself mentally.   
_Do you blame me?_ I mentally responded to myself. _Great. Now I'm mentally talking to myself._  
"Are you saying you don't blame me?" Josh responded.   
"Of course I don't blame you. How the hell could I possibly say, with any sense of sanity, that a piece of shit hit and run guy came after us because of you?"  
"Because you were there because of me," Josh said with a very matter-of-fact tone.   
"No. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. No matter what happens, I don't blame you."  
There was silence on the other end. I didn't really blame him since I had no clue what to say anymore either. It was strange how this silence didn't feel as awkward though. Finally I heard Josh sigh. _Hopefully in resignation because this is definitely not his fault._  
"I'm so sorry, Aura. I'm not just talking about your friend anymore either. I'm sorry I had to leave without saying bye," he apologized.   
"It's alright. I get it. I'm just a random girl who hung out with you and you're a rockstar. You're a busy guy."  
"Even so, I didn't even leave you a way to contact me."  
"It's been barely over a week. You make it sound like it's been 30 years," I said in an attempt at humour.   
"What can I say?" You could hear a bit of a smile in his voice.   
There was another short pause before I remembered something.   
"Oh yeah! I have to make sure you don't plan on calling to check up on Kiki so often anymore. The nurses say it interferes with her treatment and so it could actually be doing harm," I explained.   
"Yeah alright. I won't call so much. The hospital, I mean," he said. I didn't clue in what he meant with that statement until after we said our goodbyes and hung up.   
_Damn it, Aura. He basically just hit on you. He's going to call us sometime, you ditz!_ I scolded myself as I got ready for bed.

Unfortunately, in two months none of these fuzzy feelings would help and I would spiral downwards at an insanely fast pace.


	14. Chapter 11

Aura's POV  
I got a call from the hospital one day, a few months after the accident. I had lost track of days by this point after dropping my college course from a complete lack of interest in it. Days just blurred. The lady on the other end of the call told me she needed me to come in to the hospital because they had some news for me. I felt a massive stone in my stomach when I heard that. It was so vague and so foreboding.  
She wouldn't tell me what the news was over the phone. She told me it had something to do with Kiki's mother and patient privacy.   
I had no choice but to go to find out, even if I didn't want to. I just had to be there.

A nurse took me aside immediately as soon as I got there. The nurse took me to a room where Kiki's mother was.   
"Will your husband be back soon?" The nurse asked her.   
"He should be back in a few moments," responded Kiki's mother.   
"Alright. We'll wait for him then."  
I was completely lost. I had no clue what was happening.   
I decided to text Josh while sitting here. I told him everything that had happened today leading up to right now. He's been such a good friend to me since that day. _Maybe more?_ I wasn't actually sure what to call him.   
I texted fast so I could beat keep myself occupied.   
**Me:** so now we're just sitting here waiting and it's killing me.   
**Josh:** wow that's intense. And you have no clue what's going on in the slightest?  
 **Me:** none.   
**Josh:** well if you want I can try to distract you with pictures of Bennie  
 **Me:** God your dog is beautiful   
**Josh:** I haven't sent a picture yet  
 **Me:** today  
 **Josh:** fair enough   
"The snack machine was out of those fruit snacks," a guy came in and said. I could only assume the guy was Kiki's father.   
"Honey, that took you forever. We have serious things to talk about and we've been waiting on you," Kiki's mother said, confirming my assumption.   
"Sorry," he sheepishly replied to his wife.   
"Alright then. We appear to be as ready as we can be," the nurse said with growing sympathy coating her voice. "Now then, Kiki has been in here for quite some time now," the nurse paused and then continued with a softer voice than before. "It's come to the doctors attention that she won't be able to recover and she'll be stuck in this comatose state until she passes away."  
Kiki's mother had taken a sharp breath at the word 'recover' and was already sobbing terribly.   
The nurse went on. "I'm sorry to have to ask this, but we're wondering if you'd like to disconnect life support and donate her organs."  
I understood where they were coming from with this entire thing, her quality of life would never improve even if she were to come out of her coma in a year or more. The mishap when she first got here when they treated without records had killed a bit of her brain and she couldn't use her legs due to a spine issue. It was horrible but I had blocked it all out until now. I couldn't believe how cold and calculating I was thinking right now while my best friends mother cried.   
I texted Josh what I had just heard.   
**Josh:** oh my god, Aura. I'm so sorry.   
**Me:** I think a part of me knew this would happen. I don't feel anything   
**Josh:** you're not okay  
 _No, I'm really not. But I probably seem fine on the outside and that's the same thing, right?_  
"We can't disconnect our daughter," Kiki's mother said. "It's out of the question. She could get better."  
"Mrs. Ridgewell, I'm sorry but her brain and spine are damaged and if she remains comatose, her brain will get more damaged until it can no longer send her organs signals and she will die. We need to act soon to harvest organs before the brain doesn't work any longer to support them," the nurse responded. The nurse was as cold and calculating right now as I was. _No, the nurse is still being sympathetic. I'm just thinking of how to convince Mrs. Ridgewell to give up her daughter now rather than later after causing this in the first place._  
 **Josh:** Aura, you're not okay. What do you need me to do?  
 _Not now, Josh._

I ran. I didn't really realize I had until I was a block away from the hospital. I blinked a bunch of times in an attempt to clear my mind so I could think about why I ran. I started by checking my phone. I had two missed calls from Josh and a few texts. I decided to call him back. It only took half a ring for him to pick up.   
"Aura," he said immediately. "I was worried about you."  
"I..." I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what was wrong anymore. How do you tell what's wrong when nothing feels right anymore?  
"Aura, do you want me to be there for you?" Josh asked.   
I clearly didn't get what he meant because I responded with "aren't you already?"  
"No, Aura. I mean literally be there."  
I hesitated. The answer was yes to the power of 100 but I still hesitated to tell him.   
"I'm serious, Aura. Do you want me there?"  
"Yes," I finally managed to squeak out. Immediately I heard sounds of drawers being opened and closed.   
"Okay, Aura. I'll be there." He hung up but I knew he wasn't gone. I could've called him back immediately and I know he would pick up.

I got a ride home and curled up on my couch. I fell asleep and woke up completely dazed a few hours later when my phone rang.   
"Hello?" I asked while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.   
"Will you meet me at the airport?" A familiar voice said.   
Immediately that brought back the day's events and I began to sob uncontrollably.   
"I can't believe you're coming here," I said between sobs.   
"Do you want me to come to you?" Josh asked. Probably because I had suddenly turned into a complete mess. Everything has just hit me at once.   
But I didn't want to make Josh feel like I was just being greedy and making him do everything for me so I tried my best to stop sobbing. "No I'll meet you at the airport."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just tell me when."


	15. Chapter 12

Josh's POV  
It wouldn't have been a stretch to say I was infatuated with Aura. The guys had already noticed. That's how obvious I was about it. But that also just added to the crushing guilt I felt regarding Kiki. Which is why I found myself in a flight to Saskatoon immediately after finding out the news Aura was coping with. The flight was a relatively short one. Just a few hours from Vancouver.   
Of course it also meant leaving my dog and cats behind again. I hated leaving Bennie, Tux, and Anemone. But what was really the alternative option?  
I wasn't sure it was wise for Aura to be meeting me at the airport in her current state but I really couldn't do much to stop her. Instead I just told her my arrival time and everything else she would need to know to be here to meet me. It was weird walking off the plane like I was. Probably the first time I had ever taken a last minute flight like this to comfort someone.  
She had her back to me when I found her. She looked gorgeous. As cheesy as it sounds with that one Marianas song out now, she looked like perfect porcelain.   
Until she turned around.   
When I saw her face, it was clear she was not okay. She was broken, no, shattered. It made me regret ever leaving her to deal with this alone.   
I pulled her into a hug immediately, tucking her head into my shoulder. She stiffened as soon as I did, though, and her breath hitched. It was like the beginning of a sob.   
"Let's go," I said, softly.   
She nodded into me in response.

I wasn't sure how I remembered her address but I somehow did and was able to do all of the talking to the cabbie on the way. Well, her address was just a number, my last name, and "Court" on the end. That probably helped.   
"She's just so happy to see me," I said when our driver asked why she was crying. I hoped it wasn't as far from the truth as it currently seemed. Even the cabbie doubted the legitimacy of my statement. Aura simply didn't look happy at all.   
I was surprised to find Aura's home empty when we arrived. I expected to be forced to explain my presence to her mother again. But instead I was just able to silently lead Aura into her own home and to the living room to sit. I didn't know if I remembered the way to the kitchen, or if I ever did know. I remembered Aura's room though. _Well, that's not pervy at all, Josh._ I scolded myself.  
I took a walk through the house to find out where the kitchen was. I found it fairly quickly and filled a glass I found with water for Aura. When I brought it back to her she looked grateful.  
Eventually, after draining her glass of water in complete silence, she was able to calm down a bit.   
"Where will you be staying?" She asked me.   
"I don't actually know yet," I responded.   
"You could stay here," she said very quietly before quickly adding, "i-if you want to, of course."  
"Sure," I said.  
There was another long pause. It wasn't awkward. It was just one of those pauses where you really don't know what to say because of recent events.   
"I imagine it's pretty late. I didn't even take note of the time but..." She said finally.   
"It's only 6PM," I responded, looking at a clock in the hall through the entryway to the room.   
"I guess I should help you to your room so you can get settled," she said, standing up.  
Even knowing how early it was, she was sticking to this. I didn't doubt that she'd lock herself away in order to keep her image up.   
The room she set me up in was right across the hall from hers with the bathroom just at the end of that same hall.   
We ended up parting for the night at this point. I texted the guys what was going on before laying back to stare at the ceiling to begin what would no doubt be another sleepless night.

I heard Aura wandering around the house sometime around midnight. I was torn between going to see if I could do anything or letting her deal with this alone. I didn't want to seem to weird by creeping up on her and I thought that it would look bad if I just popped out of my room to talk to her. I made the stupid decision to not go.

Aura's POV  
I couldn't sleep. I wished I could just talk to Josh about everything but with him blaming himself for what happened, how could I?  
 _But wait. Why is that? Why would he blame himself so much?_ I thought. _Unless..._  
I didn't like where my thoughts were going, but I couldn't stop them. _Was I under the same roof as a killer?_   
_No. That's ridiculous... Right?_ I began to think about how it all happened. It was so "lucky" how it went down. He took a liking to me immediately. _Way too much of a liking, way too fast._  
He wanted my friend to come with me to the party. _He gave me his cellphone almost as if he knew I would need it._  
I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. _Was_ I sharing my home with a killer?   
But he wouldn't hurt me even if he was, _right?_  
I packed a bag quickly and quietly. I slipped out of my house at about 5AM. I didn't know where I should even go, so I went to the hospital. Probably the absolute worst place to go under the circumstances but what choice did I have?  
I pulled a doctor aside and shared my concern with him. The doctor said that I was probably just having a lapse of judgment due to stress and a lack of sleep but that he would check into my concern as much as he possibly could. He also said that it was slow in the hospital and they had lots of extra beds that I could use since I was too afraid to return home. I swore I heard him mutter "Paranoid" under his breath but maybe I was just imagining it.

When I fell asleep at 9AM I dreamt of Josh Ramsay calling his hit man and telling him what to do and the details of how we were situated in the car so he could ensure my safety but no one else's.

I woke up in the afternoon even more afraid than I had been before.

_Josh Ramsay, you can't fool me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to my bro wolfieloveslink for brainstorming with me to come up with the ideas to make this chapter actually work


	16. Chapter 13:This Means War

Josh's POV  
I didn't know what to do now that Aura was gone. I had no clue where she'd even gone. I didn't think she would mind if I made some breakfast so I got started on some toast and eggs. I made enough for both of us in case she came back.

By noon it became clear she wasn't going to come back. I tossed out her breakfast and sat down in the living room. I really didn't want to leave the house without Aura around because how would I get back in? But I was getting bored. It was at the point where I had already snooped all through Aura's home. I was hoping to take Aura guitar shopping with me because I thought she might enjoy it but since she still wasn't back, I really couldn't.   
I texted and called her a few times throughout the day but her phone must've been off because she never got the messages.   
_Where could she be?_

Aura's POV  
I was a nervous wreck. I had pretty much convinced myself that Josh was a killer and he was in my house. But I couldn't call the cops on him. I didn't really have enough evidence but maybe my concern would be enough to start an investigation. I decided it would probably be better if I went down to the station to file my concern and headed out as soon as I fixed my hair from my day's sleep.

"Excuse me," I said to a very serious looking lady at the front desk, nervously. "Can I speak with an officer about a suspected crime?"   
She pierced me in place with her intense gaze, sizing me up before nodding and picking up a phone. "Constable Riley, I have a civilian here for you to talk to," she says. "He'll be right with you."  
She seemed cold, but was quite efficient. It didn't take long for Constable Riley to get here. He motioned for me to follow and led me into an office space.   
"So," he said. "I'm Constable Riley, but you can feel free to call me James." He extended a hand to shake as I responded with my own name in a shy manner. He was very attractive and young.   
_Why must the cute ones be taken,_ I thought as I noticed his wedding band.   
"Alright, Aura, lets get your statement down so we can see what we can do."  
I told James everything that had happened and my suspicions. It took longer than I thought it would just to get it all out. James didn't interrupt my story though.   
"And so now he's in my home alone and I'm not sure if it's safe to go back," I ended my statement finally.   
James finished typing it up and looked at me with sympathy. "Seems like a heavy amount of things you've had to deal with. I'll see how much I can do about the investigation. And if you like, I can accompany you home and remove Mr. Ramsay from the premises."  
"Oh please do. I'd love to go home and not worry about that killer."  
James motioned for me to follow and led me out to his squad car. He promptly drove directly to my home and led the way up to the house.

Josh's POV  
Someone was knocking on the door with conviction. I didn't get to it very fast because I was on the other ends of the house. I had decided to take my things to a hotel and just leave Aura a note and so I had been packing.   
"Police! Open up!" I heard someone yell.   
_Police? Why would they be at Aura's house?_ I wondered as I went to open the door.   
"I'm sorry but Aura's no-" I saw Aura standing behind the officer. To say I was confused would be an understatement.   
"Mr. Ramsay if you would please come with me. Your cooperation will be much better for you in the long run," the officer said with his cuffs in hand.   
I had no choice but to comply. I had no idea why I was being detained though. He cuffed me and read my rights as I watched Aura, hoping to finally understand why was going on. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I was taken away swiftly with very little idea of the circumstances.   
"You're being detained as investigations begin into a murder and an attempted murder, unless circumstances change in which case, two counts of murder. There are reasons to suspect the safety of Aura Blackstone is comprised with you on the premises. You will be detained for 24 hours. After which, if no evidence has been found, you will be released. But stick around. We wouldn't want to need a manhunt if things were to change again."  
All I could do was nod to show I understood what was happening even though I had absolutely no fucking clue.

~  
The inside of a prison cell is not comfortable.

Kiki's POV  
 _I'm trapped. I can't keep fighting. But wait. I've already given up. Something else is keeping me here. I don't want to stay anymore though. Let someone else benefit from my body already. I heard the doctors before it went quiet. I'll never be able to go to another concert again anyway. And I met my favourite band. I had a good life._  
 _Let me go._  
 _Just..._  
 _Let.._  
 _Me...._

Aura's POV  
I decided to go back to the hospital to see Kiki again before sleeping.   
When I arrived, it was a crisis situation. People were running everywhere and the one doctor I recognized as Kiki's ran past me insanely fast.   
Time seemed to slow as things snapped into place in my head.   
_That's Kiki's room._  
A nurse ran to the waiting room. I followed. Before I got in, I heard her talking to Kiki's parents.   
"Please, she's dying as we speak! Just let us make her death less meaningless and let us use her organs to save others!"  
Fury began to boil up inside of me. Kiki was basically dead and Josh was still basically innocent.   
_This is all his fault. I'll find evidence to prove what he is._

_This means war._


	17. chapter 14

Josh's POV  
My back was incredibly stiff from sleeping on the uncomfortable bench in the cell. I still didn't really know what was going on or why I had to spend the night in a prison cell.   
I called a guard over as soon as I saw one. "Can you maybe find my arresting officer? I have some questions to ask and some statements to make."  
The guard nodded before continuing his route through the cells, clearly not in a rush to fulfill my request.   
Finally he brought back James. The big, burly officer intimidated me. It was weird how someone shorter than you could manage it. He was just so intense.   
"What can I do for you, Mr. Ramsay?" He asked.   
"How much longer will I be detained for and can I help speed this up at all?"  
"Do you have an alibi for the night of April 19th?" He questioned.   
"I was at the event complex and then a bar and I have witnesses for both locations. You can go right ahead and look at any records you might need to speed this up too," I responded. "Does Aura think I had something to do with her friends condition?"  
"She has suspicions regarding your infatuation combined with such a tragic coincidence."  
"So what exactly are the suspicious?" I pushed.   
"She believes the stuck driver who crashed into that cab wasn't actually drunk and was hired by you to get her alone and vulnerable. Perfect for the taking."  
"Do you believe I'm guilty, officer?"  
"Mr. Ramsay, it's not my place to say what I feel regarding your case. What I will tell you is that with an alibi and clean phone records you'll definitely be cleared. But maybe stay away from the young Miss Blackstone."  
I nodded and returned to the uncomfortable bench in my holding cell. I was thankful I was in my own cell alone though. Who knows what could've happened if I'd been stuck with some big tough guy.

Aura's POV  
I woke up feeling good. Really well rested and everything. Life still sucked what with my friend being in the hospital dying and all, but this morning didn't feel too overwhelmingly shitty.   
But then I made the mistake of calling to check on the progress of the investigation.   
"We may have no choice except to release him. Time is running out and there's no real evidence proving his guilt."  
"Oh... I understand... thanks for letting me know," I replied before hanging the phone up and slumping into my chair.   
_That bastard could completely get away with this._  
What if he's not guilty?  
 _Of course he is! It's just too much of a coincidence how everything played out. I'm willing to bet that he's involved._  
But what if there's no proof?  
 _There's gotta be proof! Cell phone records, phone records from the venue, people who would've seen him, there's just gotta be something!_  
I went and quickly got dressed in the most casual clothes I owned and crept down to the basement of my house where there was a wall painted with chalkboard paint covered in chalk doodles. I erased the doodles and set up my brainstorming charts.   
What did I know about him for sure?  
He was a rock star, he just happened to give me his phone before a severe accident, he had tried to convince me to drink with him, he didn't want to leave me alone, he was quick to return when all I did was ask, and he creepily watched my friend in the hospital. His stuff was still here. I could go through it to see what else is up.   
I went upstairs and proceeded to go through his things. There actually wasn't anything worthwhile in it. Just some clothes and a burner cellphone with a sticky note taped to it that said "GET NEW PHONE." Which I suppose was somewhat concerning.   
When I returned to my wall I added the note to it.   
I wondered if there was a way to get phone records but decided that that would be the police's main source of evidence and decided to leave it alone.   
Somewhere in between my frantic search for evidence I called the hospital to see what was up with my friend. I learned that she was doing worse today and all it did was strengthen my resolve.

Josh's POV  
"Alright, Mr. Ramsay. We haven't found any evidence linking you to the accident so we have no reason to hold you. You can go," the officer said as he unlocked my cell.   
"Thank you," I awkwardly responded.  
"Please remember that recommendation to stay away from Ms. Blackstone."  
"Of course," I responded. _Its not like she'd want to see me now anyway._  
I walked out with no idea what to do next. I needed my things back from her house at some point too. I left everything there when the officer took me in. I didn't even have my phone.

~~~

I made my way to a pay phone and tried calling Aura. It wasn't a good idea and I knew it, but I needed my things even if she did absolutely hate me.   
"Hello?" Came her voice from the other end.   
"Can I have my stuff back please? I'm thinking of going back to Vancouver soon since you probably hate me now."  
"Isn't your stuff supposed to be evidence by now or something?" She responded a little harshly.   
"My phone records are clean and everything else they possibly could check is good too so I've been released."  
I heard her disproval through the tone of her voice.   
"I know you probably don't believe me, but I swear I didn't do it," I tried to tell her.   
"I'll leave your shit on the step," she said before hanging up.

_Damn it._


End file.
